


Продам квартиру

by MartiLopez



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartiLopez/pseuds/MartiLopez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Необычное объявление о продаже квартиры может повлечь за собой необычные последствия. Будьте бдительны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Продам квартиру

«Продам квартиру», – телефон, адрес. И все, больше никаких пометок в объявлении не было. Наруто даже на всякий случай перелистнул газету на следующую страницу, но там прямо с первой колонки начинался раздел для желающих приобрести себе питомца.  
– Что за хрень? – перечитав странное объявление еще раз, Наруто уже решил было позвонить по указанному номеру и задать тот же вопрос автору, но вовремя остановился: нельзя поддаваться этому психозу, он тут квартиру ищет, а не работает линией психологической помощи для шутников-сочинителей. И то, что занимается он этим уже долгих три месяца, совершенно не повод сходить с ума. Наруто откинулся на спинку дивана и, заложив руки за голову, с тоской уставился на деловито ползущего по противоположной стене таракана.  
– Когда ж мы с тобой распрощаемся, мой усатый друг, – вопросил Наруто у таракана. Тот ожидаемо не ответил и скрылся за шкафом. 

– Продам. Квартиру, значит, продам, нет, вы посмотрите на него, – по непонятной для него самого причине дурацкое объявление все никак не шло из головы вот уже два дня. Макнув пакетик в кружку последний раз, Наруто плюхнул его на блюдце и взялся за сахарницу. – А размеры этой расчудесной квартиры кто указывать будет? Папа Римский? А цену? И зачем вот мне вообще это «продам». Я, может, снимать хочу. У меня, может, денег столько нет, – закончил он неожиданно тихим и словно обиженным голосом.  
Конечно, эта квартирка была не идеальна. Кран в ванной течет, целый выводок усатых рыжих соседей на кухне, над головой вечно как маленькие слоники топочут соседские дети. Но это была крыша над головой и близко от института. Проблема заключалась в том, что у хозяев подрос свой собственный сын, для которого эта квартира и держалась, а пока он рос, ее сдавали. Так что теперь у Наруто не было выбора – его попросили съехать. Хозяева проявили чудеса гуманности и дали ему на поиски нового жилья три месяца, вот только срок истекал на следующей неделе, а у него все еще не было ни одного варианта. С зарплатой подрабатывающего на полставки студента особо не разгуляешься.  
– Господи, какой же бред, почему я до сих пор об этом думаю?! – взвыл Наруто, устав крутить одни и те же не отпускающие мысли снова и снова. – Ну, нашелся какой-то придурок, которому заняться больше нечем, кроме как строчить в газеты глупые объявления! Мало что ли придурков на свете? Что ж теперь о каждом думать? Сейчас позвоню ему и скажу, что он мудак! – приняв это не менее абсурдное, чем и вся ситуация в целом, решение, Наруто облегченно выдохнул: на душе сразу как-то полегчало. Подхватив со стола кружку, он целеустремленно зашагал в гостиную, где в последний раз видел свой сотовый.  
Пошуршав газетой с полминуты, Наруто отыскал нужное объявление и с торжествущей ухмылкой, которая никак не желала идти прочь с лица, набрал номер. В трубке послышались длинные гудки, потом тихий сухой щелчок и наконец мужской бархатный голос.  
– Алло, – сказал голос и выжидающе замолчал. Наруто отчего-то на секунду растерялся, словно и не ожидал вовсе, что ему ответят, но быстро взял себя в руки и торопливо, чтобы его не перебили, заговорил в трубку.  
– А ты я смотрю, вообще не утруждаешься лишней информацией, да, козлина? «Алло, продам квартиру», – передразнил он собеседника, не вполне отдавая себе отчет в том, как по-детски звучит в данный момент – слишком сильно доконало его это настырное объявление. – А больше ты ничего не продашь? Мозги, может, продал уже? И совесть, да? Кто так объявления пишет, редиска ты крашеная, я две ночи не сплю уже от степени твоего идиотизма. А если это ты шутишь так, то шутки у тебя дурацкие, и сам ты дурацкий, – решив, что этого для успокоения собственной души вполне достаточно, Наруто нажал на отбой и победно усмехнулся. Будет знать, как смущать умы добропорядочных граждан, гад.  
Легкомысленно отбросив телефон на диван, Наруто отхлебнул из чашки и блаженно зажмурился. Тишина и пустота в голове были восхитительны. Никаких мыслей. Никаких продамквартир. Никаких…  
Момент был бесповоротно испорчен звонком телефона. Наруто настороженно покосился на оживший аппарат и принял вызов.  
– Я не шучу. Я продаю квартиру, – возвестила трубка уже знакомым голосом. Наруто в неверии оторвал ее от уха и окинул взглядом, словно пытаясь понять, не галлюцинация ли это.  
– П-простите? – хрипло переспросил он. Этот парень псих, что перезванивает ему после всего вот этого, что он ему нагородил?  
– Квартиру. Приезжайте посмотреть, вас устроит, адрес в объявлении. – И отключился. Наруто еще раз посмотрел на замолчавший телефон.  
– Что за дела, – вслух спросил он. – Что за дела, какого хрена. Я же теперь опять буду об этом думать.  
Просидев в прострации добрых десять минут, Наруто пришел к решению, что пора с этим заканчивать. Завтра он поедет по этому адресу и набьет приколисту морду. 

***  
Нужный подъезд встретил его гулкой лестницей и аккуратно выкрашенными стенами. Прикинув в уме нужный этаж, Наруто, шагая через ступеньку, поднялся на пятый и остановился перед дубовой дверью. Да уж, дверь прямо с порога не предвещала низких цен.  
Тряхнув головой, Наруто нахмурился. Он и не собирался покупать эту дурную квартиру, что за глупости, он изначально здесь с другой целью. Кивнув для уверенности, Наруто решительно нажал на дверной звонок. Дверь тут же открыли, словно хозяин ждал его с самого утра, карауля у глазка.  
– Добрый день, вы по поводу квартиры, – без какой-либо вопросительной интонации сообщил встретивший его человек. Наруто, растеряв от неожиданности все слова, на пару секунд застыл, разглядывая собеседника. Человек-контраст, кожа белая, как у мертвеца, черные волосы, равнодушные черные глаза отчего-то прожигают душу насквозь. Снова тряхнув головой, Наруто сбросил оцепенение и шагнул вперед.  
– Узумаки Наруто, студент, двадцать один год. Квартира нужна позарез, но купить не смогу, нет денег, наверное, зря я пришел, до свидания, – и развернулся уходить, до жути смутившись собственным нелепым монологом. Мысль бить этого странного парня почему-то показалась настолько неправильной, что он даже не смог сообразить, как вообще к ней пришел.  
– Учиха Саске, не надо о деньгах, посмотрите сперва квартиру, вас устроит, – все тем же ровным голосом отозвался хозяин. Наруто подозрительно покосился на него через плечо. Этот тип уже второй раз говорит ему свое «вас устроит» таким тоном, словно знает это наверняка. Решив, что в общем-то ничего не теряет, он развернулся обратно и осторожно шагнул в гостеприимно распахнутую дверь.  
– Ну если только посмотреть…

Квартира оказалась – лучше и мечтать нельзя. Чистая, светлая, с мебелью, и соседей за все время, что он здесь пробыл, ни разу не было слышно. А вид из окна и вовсе подкупал со всеми потрохами. Хозяин следовал за ним из комнаты в комнату молчаливой тенью, изредка что-нибудь комментируя.  
Наконец, они остановились на кухне, когда Наруто, расслабившись, согласился выпить чаю.  
– Ты прости, что я тебе наговорил все это по телефону, – неловко перекатывая дымящуюся кружку в руках, заговорил Наруто. Они с этим Саске были одного возраста, ну Наруто так казалось, поэтому по обоюдному согласию решили перейти на «ты». Саске оказался приятным собеседником, и теперь Наруто чувствовал себя очень неудобно за недавнюю вспышку. – Я не думаю, что ты… козлина, – скривившись, закончил он. – Просто я почему-то все никак не мог перестать думать про твое объявление, ну, понимаешь, оно же выбивается из общей массы, ни площади, ни цены… Ну и я давно уже ищу что-нибудь, и никак найти не могу, а скоро съезжать и хоть на улицу… Короче. Голова уже кругом. Извини. – Со вздохом Наруто откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза.  
– Все хорошо, я понимаю. Покупай эту квартиру, я дам тебе рассрочку на любую удобную сумму в месяц и на любой срок, с возможностью погасить в любой момент, когда появится нужная сумма. Тебя устроит.  
«Опять устроит», – хмыкнул про себя Наруто и открыл глаза.  
– В чем подвох? Я же не дурак, Саске, не бывает таких сказочных условий на такие сказочные квартиры.  
– Никакого подвоха, – еле заметно улыбнулся Саске, продолжая все так же смотреть Наруто прямо в глаза. – Только крохотное условие.  
– Условие, – повторил Наруто спустя десяток секунд, когда Саске так и не продолжил.  
– Да, условие. Я буду жить с тобой.  
Наруто моргнул. Затем еще раз.  
– В ка-каком смысле?  
– В прямом. Не переживай, я тебя не побеспокою, ты меня даже не заметишь.  
Наруто непонимающе смотрел на него еще минуту, но Саске все так же невозмутимо сидел напротив него, не выказывая никаких признаков того, что это была шутка.  
– Подожди, то есть как со мной? То есть как не замечу? Ты опять шутить надумал?  
– Я не шучу, я продаю квартиру, – спокойно отозвался Саске.  
– Это ты где видел, чтобы так квартиры продавали? Вместе с хозяином? – Наруто настолько ошалел от такого предложения, что никак не мог взять под контроль собственную мимику и перестать таращить глаза.  
– Подумай, Наруто, это идеальный вариант. Близко к институту, чистая, светлая, а вид из окна подкупает со всеми потрохами.  
– И соседи тихие… – на автомате закончил Наруто, потом дернулся и в еще большем шоке уставился на собеседника. «Мысли он, что ли, читает? И когда это я ему говорил, где учусь?» Решив оставить эти мысли на потом, как менее приоритетные, Наруто снова вернулся к обдумыванию текущей ситуации. Как ни крути, а Саске был прав. Вариант был и правда идеальный, если бы не одно но…  
«Но» продолжало невозмутимо сидеть напротив и попивать чай из фарфоровой кружки, дожидаясь его решения.  
Наруто вздохнул. Ситуация у него безвыходная. Три месяца поисков не дали никаких результатов, что он сможет найти за оставшуюся неделю? Не жить же на улице…  
– Хорошо. Я согласен, – обреченно протянул он, тоскливо заглядывая в свою чашку.  
– Я рад, – откликнулся Саске и поднялся, отставив чай в сторону, – тогда пойдем оформлять документы. Переезжать можешь уже завтра.  
Наруто невесело кивнул.

***  
Следующие несколько дней Наруто был занят тем, что улаживал дела со своими бывшими хозяевами, собирал вещи и перевозил их на новое место. Саске, как и обещал, встретив Наруто, скрылся в самой дальней комнате и больше практически не появлялся. Наруто даже порой начинал беспокоиться, чем он питается? Не помрет ли с голоду? Но каждый раз отбрасывал эти мысли – дело хозяйское, когда и сколько есть. Не маленький.  
Неделя шла за неделей, Наруто нарадоваться не мог своему жилищу, по утрам убегал в универ, после на работу, а вечером с удовольствием валялся на мягкой кровати. Саске было почти не видно. О том, что он все еще здесь, говорил только зачастивший на кухне салат с помидорами, которого Саске любезно делал так много, что хватало на двоих.  
Наруто зашел в квартиру и брякнул ключами о полку. Сегодня после учебы он сразу поехал домой, потому что на работе отключили свет во всем здании и до конца дня чинить не собирались. Этот внеплановый выходной был очень кстати – впереди экзамены, преподы их совсем загоняли, и поготовиться лишние пару часов точно не помешает. Устало вздохнув, он прошел в зал, да так и замер в дверях. На диване, поджав под себя ноги, спал Саске. Это было так непривычно видеть его здесь. Обычно, когда Наруто возвращался, Саске уже уходил к себе, так что они практически не встречались. Наруто улыбнулся легко и тихо, чтобы не потревожить, подошел к дивану, опускаясь перед ним на корточки. Саске был красив, хотелось рассмотреть его, изящные черты лица, острые черные ресницы, чуть подрагивают во сне, светлые губы. Темная прядка волос скользнула по скуле, закрывая глаза. Наруто потянулся было убрать ее, но не успел – от движения Саске проснулся и теперь смотрел на него сонно, явно не до конца понимая, где он. Убрав рукой волосы с лица, он уже более осмысленно заглянул в глаза Наруто и, словно сообразив все разом, поспешно сел.  
– Прости, я сейчас уйду, кажется, уснул слишком крепко.  
– Не уходи, – неожиданно даже для себя попросил Наруто, улыбка так и не сошла с его лица. – Ты мне не помешаешь.  
Саске на секунду замялся, а затем кивнул:  
– Хорошо.  
Повисло неловкое молчание, никто из них не планировал этого разговора, да и этой встречи, и теперь слова не шли.  
– Ты мне так и не рассказал, почему ты продавал квартиру, оставаясь в ней жить, – наконец, нашелся с темой Наруто. Саске еле заметно поморщился и отвернулся в сторону.  
– Я не хотел бы об этом говорить. Расскажи лучше на кого ты учишься.  
– Ну, я хочу быть известным на весь мир мудрецом, и поэтому учусь на философа, – легко сдался Наруто, на ходу выдумывая планы на жизнь. Он рассказывал внимательно слушающему его Саске о чудесном мире, который бы он создал, проповедуя людям свою мудрость, как наполнились бы их сердца светом, а глаза огнем вдохновения, и смеялся над собственными словами, а больше над округлившимися глазами Саске, успокаивая того, что это шутка и он, конечно же, не сумасшедший фанатик. Они проговорили несколько часов подряд, совершенно не замечая этого, и когда за окном уже стемнело до чернильной темноты, Наруто наконец опомнился.  
– Надо же, как поздно, – задумчиво протянул он, глядя на улицу. Затем повернулся обратно к собеседнику: – Саске, спасибо тебе огромное, мне очень понравилось с тобой разговаривать. Пожалуйста, не прячься больше все время в своей комнате.  
Саске усмехнулся с вызовом:  
– Я не прятался, я соблюдал условия договора. Но раз ты настаиваешь… хорошо.  
И, тряхнув волосами, вышел из гостиной. Наруто невольно залюбовался его прямой спиной, острыми лопатками, крепким задом…  
Так, стоп. Наруто ошалело моргнул. Что за мысли? Ему определенно пора спать.  
Кивнув самому себе, он поднялся и побрел в ванную, чтобы умыться.

***  
За разговорами теперь проходили почти все вечера. С Саске было так легко и весело, вся эта история с чудным объявлением, а потом с таким неожиданным условием продажи, казались теперь чем-то смешным и в то же время естественным. Наруто все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что смотрит на Саске дольше, чем следовало бы, скользит взглядом по изгибам его тела, задерживается на тонких пальцах, худых лодыжках. Ладони словно жгло желание коснуться светлой кожи, но Саске будто случайно постоянно уходил от его прикосновений, отклоняясь в сторону в самый последний момент. Постепенно идея коснуться, дотронуться стала навязчивой, и Наруто уже не мог перестать об этом думать. Его манило к Саске, влекло словно магнитом, он не знал, как он жил раньше без этих бездонных глаз, без этого глубокого завораживающего голоса.  
Понимание, что он пропал, пришло неожиданно. Это произошло так внезапно, что Наруто даже встал на месте как вкопанный посреди коридора и шокировано уставился перед собой.  
– Я влюбился. В парня. Со странностями.  
Постояв еще пару минут без движений, он добавил:  
– Черт.

Так начался новый виток его мучений. Теперь, когда он осознавал свои чувства, касаться Саске хотелось еще сильнее, он уже почти не мог сдерживаться, а Саске словно не замечал ничего, как обычно беседуя с ним на разные отвлеченные темы по вечерам в зале. Он пил чай с бергамотом, беспечно болтал ногой и лукаво поглядывал на Наруто. Наруто психовал и придумывал поводы.  
Все решил случай.  
Истерзанная душа требовала действий, и Наруто решил дать ей действий – он затеял генеральную уборку. А что, можно сколько угодно трогать швабру, скользить ею по гладкому полу и… тьфу, надо уже подрочить, а то добром это не кончится. Наруто обреченно облокотился о древко. Швабра, не оценив такого обращения, уехала в сторону, цепляя ведро с водой. Наруто, потеряв точку опоры, нелепо взмахнул руками, вскрикнул и завалился назад. В последний момент краем глаза уловили сзади себя силуэт. Саске.  
Вот сейчас тот его поймает, и Наруто наконец сможет его обнять. Секунда. Пол оказался твердым, как никогда. Растерянно заморгав, Наруто огляделся, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Саске не двинулся с места. Словно статуя, он застыл на том самом месте, где стоял за секунду до падения Наруто. На том самом месте, где сейчас лежал Наруто. Внутри Наруто. Его ноги проходили насквозь через его грудную клетку.  
– Что?.. – голос сорвался, Наруто начал снова. – Что за черт? – он никак не ощущал то, что видел глазами, он никак не мог понять, как это возможно. Подняв дрожащую руку, он махнул ею перед собой, как раз в том месте, где должны были находиться – где находились – колени Саске. Рука прошла насквозь. – Саске?  
Саске вздрогнул. Затем, занавесив лицо челкой, развернулся и стремительно скрылся в своей комнате, оставив ошарашенного Наруто лежать на полу.  
– Я не понял, – сообщил тот в пространство. – Это чего сейчас было?  
Ответом ему была тишина.

***  
Наруто уже три дня пытался выманить Саске из комнаты. Он должен был с ним поговорить, ему нужны были ответы, иначе невозможно было спать. То, что Саске не человек, Наруто догадался и сам, но ситуацию это не проясняло. Он должен был знать, в кого он влюбился.  
Саске же игнорировал его целиком и полностью. Не реагировал на стук в дверь, на уговоры, просьбы и угрозы. Не выходил за едой и в туалет. Ха, теперь понятно, почему он так мало ел. Наруто его раскусил: просто он вообще не ел. Наруто хотелось выть от отчаяния.  
– Саске, ну пожалуйста, я хочу с тобой поговорить. Ну подумаешь, купил квартиру с полтергейстом у полтергейста, – он пренебрежительно фыркнул, привалившись спиной к стене рядом с дверью. – Сплошь и рядом такое происходит, вон телевизор посмотри. Нашел, чем удивить. Я, может, даже рад этому. Квартира приобрела еще один бонус, не каждый день встретишь. – Он давно уже не обращал внимания на то, что говорит и насколько одно противоречит другому. Просто говорил все, что приходило в голову. – Мне вот больше интересно, как ты чай хлещешь в таких количествах, он же выливаться из тебя должен, бесплотное ты создание. И вообще, зачем приведению чай пить, скажи мне, пожалуйста. Или ты любишь его просто? Так и я чай люблю. И тебя вот люблю.  
Дверь с тихим щелчком отворилась.  
– Чай был иллюзией, по крайней мере в моей чашке. Я умею наводить иллюзии.  
Наруто так резко задрал голову, что крепко приложился затылком об стену.  
– Саске! Ты… Саске!..  
Он подскочил и в первом неосознанном порыве кинулся обнять. Пролетел насквозь и неловко застыл, по инерции хлопнув себя руками по бокам.  
– Да, – посмеиваясь, Наруто обернулся, – к этому надо будет привыкнуть.  
Саске развернулся, чтобы снова стоять к нему лицом.  
– Так, это… – начал Наруто, – почему ты не прозрачный? – от избытка чувств, у него все перемешалось в голове. Осознание того, что вопрос до смешного нелепый, пришло почти сразу. – Прости, я хотел сказать…  
– Ты сказал, что любишь меня, – перебил его Саске.  
Наруто застыл с открытым ртом, застигнутый врасплох.  
– А, д-да, я… – запнувшись, он замолчал, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. – Да, Саске, я так сказал, и…  
– И что ты будешь с этим делать?  
Казалось, Саске доставляет удовольствие сбивать Наруто с мысли.  
– Жить, что с этим сделаешь уже, – недовольно пробурчал Наруто и ткнул пальцем в сторону Саске: – и тебе советую смириться.  
Саске хмыкнул:  
– Хорошо. Тогда сегодня я сплю с тобой.  
– Быстро же ты смирился… – пролепетал Наруто ошарашенно, в который раз за вечер. Что за разговор такой странный?.. Тряхнув головой, он попытался сосредоточиться на фактах. Саске открыл дверь. Он все тот же, что был раньше. Он будет спать с ним.  
Окей, жизнь налаживается.  
Хотя проблема невозможности дотронуться стала актуальной как никогда. 

***  
Засыпать рядом с Саске было волнительно и приятно. Просыпаться рядом с Саске было уютно и правильно. Наруто почти совсем забросил учебу, благо семестр только начался, и очередные экзамены должны были быть не скоро. На работе он взял отпуск – оставить Саске хоть на пару часов казалось неоправданной пыткой. Они проводили вместе дни напролет, рассказывая друг другу истории и разные глупости. Наруто узнал, что Саске живет здесь уже несколько десятилетий, но больше ничего: тот не хотел открывать ему, ни как он умудрился подать объявление в газету, ни как позвонил Наруто, ни как вообще ему столько времени удавалось создавать видимость обычного человека. Саске только отмахивался и ссылался на свои иллюзии. Наруто так увлекался их разговорами, что забывал есть, а месяц спустя, когда кончился отпуск, забыл выйти на работу. Как ни странно, ему никто не звонил и не требовал немедленно явиться, но он не заметил и этого. Жизнь превратилась в один бесконечный сладкий сон, и так не хотелось просыпаться. Желание научиться касаться любимого превратилось для Наруто в навязчивую идею. Если бы это желание исполнилось, он бы стал наверное самым счастливым человеком на свете. Саске смотрел на него грустными глазами, но ничего не говорил.

Одним субботним утром Наруто проснулся от еле ощутимого прикосновения к щеке. Он улыбнулся, а потом, когда понял, что его разбудило, резко распахнул глаза. Саске, склонившись над ним, водил по его щеке пальцами и улыбался. Наруто неверяще поднял руку и ощутил под пальцами бархат бледной кожи. Шумно вдохнув, он запустил пальцы Саске в волосы и с силой притянул к себе, впиваясь в губы голодным поцелуем.  
– Саске… Боже, Саске… Как я хотел… Как мечтал… Но как?.. Как?..  
Саске снова приподнялся и с теплом посмотрел на него. В уголке глаз сверкнули слезы, но Саске быстро сморгнул их, так что Наруто даже не был уверен, не показалось ли ему.  
– Если чего-то очень хочешь, Наруто, твое желание обязательно исполнится.  
Наруто легко рассмеялся и прижал Саске к груди. Теперь он точно самый счастливый человек на свете.

***  
– Опять эта проклятая квартира опустела, – со вздохом запричитала старушка, опускаясь на скамейку рядом с подъездом. – Нечистое место. Столько стояла ничейная, никто ее не продавал, никто не покупал, и откуда только этот парнишка взялся?  
– Да-да, – откликнулась ее соседка. – Не понятно. Проклятое место. Да-да.  
– Ерунду то не болтайте, старые перечницы, – одернул их проходящий мимо мужчина. – Съехал, поди, мальчик, и всего делов. Навыдумывают тоже.  
Старушки недовольно поджали губы и промолчали.


End file.
